1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support frames for supporting a display panel and more particularly, to a collapsible support frame assembly that facilitates packing and delivery. The invention relates also to a locking device for use in the collapsible support frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following population of LCD display devices, many advanced LCD panel support frames have been created, facilitating horizontal angle adjustment, tilting angle adjustment and/or elevation adjustment. A LCD panel support frame is known comprising a base, a support frame mounted on the base, and a slide holder mounted on and movable along the support member for holding a LCD panel. The support frame comprises two vertical fixed rails and two sliding rails respectively slidably coupled to the fixed rails. The slide holder is slidably coupled to the sliding rails. In order to have the display panel be positioned in the adjusted position, a constant force spring is provided between the fixed rails and the sliding rails to impart an upward force to the slide holder against the weight of the display panel.
To facilitate packing and delivery, the support frame can be turned relative to the base from the operative vertical position to the non-operative horizontal position. However, when the support frame is set in the non-operative horizontal position, the weight of the display panel cannot be kept in balance with the spring force of the constant force spring. Thus, the display panel may be forced to move relative to the support frame accidentally during delivery, causing damage.
Further, the support frame of the aforesaid conventional LCD panel support frame is narrow and long, and pivotally connected with its bottom side to the base. Therefore, this design of LCD panel support frame is less stable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a LCD panel support frame structure, which allows locking of the display panel in the collapsed horizontal position and, prevents vibration of the support frame.